


Teddy Bear

by Silverwolf23



Series: Love is a Journey and an Adventure [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwolf23/pseuds/Silverwolf23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: character A has a nightmare and character B soothes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

     Lightning lit up the sky, illuminating the bedroom briefly in bone white light before plunging it back into darkness as the storm raged on outside. A storm of a different kind brewed inside as well, a quieter storm that disturbed the rest of one of the bedroom’s inhabitants. Sebastian lay sprawled on his back, his head shifting side to side and his face furrowed with discomfort as he wrestled in the clutches of his nightmare while Sam lay sound asleep on her stomach beside him. Another bolt of lightning blossomed outside and Sebastian sat bolt upright, a hoarse shout escaping his lips. The sudden movement was enough to rouse Sam from her deep sleep. “Mmm, Baz? Wassa’matter?” Her words were quiet and muffled still by sleep, and Sebastian was still caught in the remaining dregs of his nightmare, so she sat up properly to lay a hand on his arm. He jolted at her touch, his eyes meeting hers briefly before darting away again. “Baz? What’s wrong?” She asked, much clearer this time as she woke up fully. “Was just a nightmare. I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, doll.” He murmured, to which she frowned. “It obviously wasn’t ‘just a nightmare’ love. Wanna tell me about it?” She waited for him to speak, her hand rubbing gentle circles on his back until, finally, he explained. “We were walking somewhere and we were getting ready to cross the street when suddenly…outta no where, this car just comes barreling around the corner and…and…you were gone. Just like that. I couldn’t save you, _iubit_ _ă mea_. You were just gone…”Her heart broke at how defeated he sounded but she held back the tears that threatened to fall, knowing that he needed her to be strong right now. Pulling him to her, she murmured against his hair, “Shhh, _chèr_ , it was only a horrible dream. I’m right here, with you. Safe and sound. Nothing’s going to take me away from you, not right now, I promise.” With his face pressed against her neck she could feel the hot tears he shed as his shoulders shook. She held him there, letting him get it all out, until he quieted and the flow of tears ebbed. Gently, she pushed at his shoulder until they were facing each other and she could cup his cheek in her hand. “Do you need me to get you anything, darling? A glass of water?” Shaking his head, Sebastian rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands before replying in a subdued voice, “No, I…can I just hold you?” She favored him with a soft look, her heart breaking even further at the tentativeness in his voice. “Of course, Sebastian. You never have to ask for that.” She went willingly when he pulled her into his arms and reclined back on the bed, holding her tightly to him. Sam listened to his steady heartbeat as she lay against his chest, enjoying the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing. And even though it was he who held her, she began to hum, seeking to provide another measure of comfort. Soon the humming turned to quiet singing and Sebastian felt himself relaxing at the sound of her voice. “Some say love…it is a river…that drowns the tender reed. Some say love…it is a razor…that leaves your soul to bleed. Some say love…it is a hunger, an endless aching need…but I say love…it is a flower, and you, its only seed.” She continued to sing until she felt his breathing even out into sleep and she felt her own breathing easing as well. “Good night, my love. Dream of happy things…dream of us.” She whispered into the dark of their bedroom before letting her eyes drift shut so she could join him in sleep; the storm outside moving on and leaving them in peace.  

**Author's Note:**

> Just another drabble one-shot. Most of these will be based on prompts I've found on the web.


End file.
